Appliance access means exist in travel trailers and motor homes. The access boxes and panels referred to typically comprise an arched elongated hole where various electrical cables and hoses enter the vehicle. These cables and hoses typically enter via what can be termed an appliance tube. These access means allow invasion by rodents, insects, arachnids, water, and air, none of which are desirable. Associated problems of inconvenience, destruction, electrical shorts, and energy losses occur. Some such problems can be costly, not to mention the aggravation. While some previous solutions have been proposed, none provides an effective and complete seal against the above listed invaders. The present apparatus provides a complete and effective seal around an appliance tube which enters electrical and fluid tube access to travel trailers and mobile homes.